Eat
by outout
Summary: Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyung hidup dengan baik. [KookV]-[BTS Fic]
**Eat**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short ( _900+_ ) **:** Romance/Angst **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyung hidup dengan baik." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Barangkali memang beginilah takdir yang harus Taehyung terima, hidupnya benar-benar hampa tanpa ada rasa. Pria itu merasa sendirian di tengah-tengah keramaian kota Seoul sekarang, jiwanya tak hidup, raga yang kini berdiri di halte bus itu terasa mati. Kedua mata yang biasanya menatap tajam itu hilang digantikan dengan tatapan kosong persis tanpa nyawa.

Dan semua ini karena dirinya kehilangan Jungkook, kekasih yang telah hilang di atas langit. Sempat Taehyung membenci langit yang dipenuhi dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang terlihat seperti kapas, ia benci pada langit yang dengan teganya menjadi sebuah jalan perginya Jungkook.

Ia tahu Jungkook bekerja menjadi pilot, dan ia sekarang menyesal karena telah menyetujui pekerjaan Jungkook yang sekarang telah merenggut nyawa kekasihnya.

Pada hari itu, tak ada tanda bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dari munculnya matahari sampai pada waktunya Jungkook bertugas, semuanya baik-baik saja. Jungkook dan Taehyung masih bertukar canda dan kemesraan di apartement mereka. Taehyung tak merasa ada firasat buruk tentang Jungkook, meskipun saat akan pergi bertugas Jungkook tersenyum sangat lembut dan mencium keningnya lama sekali.

Taehyung masih ingat bagaimana rasanya. Rasanya sangat hangat dan sesak karena ciuman itu tak akan ada lagi di masa mendatang.

Taehyung membuang nafasnya perlahan, dadanya masih terasa sakit jika mengingat hal itu. dengan langkah pelan ia menjauhi halte bus yang sekarang dipadati oleh beberapa orang. Pria dengan tubuh kurus itu berhenti sesaat di depan toko buah-buahan, dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah apel merah yang terlihat bersinar di antara buah-buahan lainnya.

Dan Taehyung mengingat kenangan yang menyakitkan lagi hanya karena sebuah apel.

" _Tae Hyung~ aku bawakan apel manis untukmu!" seru Jungkook sembari mengangkat plastik penuh apel pada Taehyung yang sedang bermain game di ponsel canggihnya_

" _Eiyy, kenapa harus apel? Aku 'kan ingin cheesecake, kau bilang akan membelikannya" Taehyung merenggut kesal saat Jungkook mulai mengupas apel itu dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian_

" _Makan makanan yang seperti itu tidak baik, Hyung. Kau harus menyeimbanginya dengan buah-buahan" ujar Jungkook lalu menyuapkan sepotong apel pada Taehyung_

 _Mau tak mau Taehyung membuka mulut dan melahap apel yang terasa manis di dalam mulutnya itu, Jungkook tersenyum saat Taehyung memakan apelnya lagi._

" _Manis 'kan Hyung?" Taehyung mengangguk_

" _Habiskan ya, apel sehat untukmu"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Eoh, Taehyung? Darimana saja kau?"

Taehyung memandang Jimin yang sedang berdiri di depan apartementnya, pria berambut cokelat tua itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam apartement yang akan selalu terasa sepi.

"Aku bawakan cheesecake untukmu" ucap Jimin saat ia juga ikut masuk ke dalam

"Taruh saja di dapur" Taehyung melenggang pergi melewati Jimin untuk masuk menuju kamarnya

"Kau tidak memakannya?!"

Debaman pintu menjadi jawaban dari Taehyung. Jimin menghela nafas melihat sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Jungkook tidak akan senang kau seperti ini, Tae" gumamnya lirih

 **.**

 **.**

Yang Jimin katakan memang benar, Jungkook tidak senang melihat Taehyung hidup seperti itu. Taehyung manusia yang harus hidup dengan baik, dan Jungkook tahu penyebab Taehyung menjadi seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

Kematian dirinya adalah penyebab Taehyung menjadi selalu sedih dan banyak melamun. Dan Jungkook berharap ia bisa memohon pada Tuhan untuk diberikan kesempatan satu hari untuk hidup dan membuat Taehyung menjalani hidupnya dengan baik.

Jungkook sangat rindu pada Taehyung, ia rindu memeluk tubuh kurus Taehyung yang terasa pas dalam rengkuhan tubuhnya. Ia rindu berbagi cinta dengan kekasih manisnya itu, ia rindu kehidupannya. Ia ingin kembali hidup, hanya untuk sekedar mengingatkan Taehyung untuk makan.

Karena dari yang Jungkook lihat, Taehyung semakin kurus. Pria itu hanya makan sekali di setiap harinya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun.

Jungkook sangat sedih melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin, kau yang menempelkan kertas ini di kulkas?" tanya Taehyung dengan sebuah kertas berwarna biru ditangan kanannya

Jimin menyelidik kertas itu, lalu menggeleng tanda bukan ia yang menempelnya. "Tidak, aku tidak menempel kertas. Mungkin itu kertas yang sudah lama tertempel disana"

"Selama ini tak ada kertas yang tertempel di kulkas" jawab Taehyung dengan yakin

"Coba kau baca apa isinya"

Taehyung memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Jimin, dan pada kata pertama dalam kertas itu, Taehyung mengingat sesuatu. Ia ingat tulisan rapih di kertas ini.

Tulisan kekasihnya yang sudah lama pergi. _Jeon Jungkook_.

 _Hey, Tuan pelamun ulung_

 _Hidup tanpaku tidak mudah 'kan? Aku tahu, ini sangat menyakitkan untukmu. Tapi inilah takdirnya, aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu lagi, aku tak bisa menyentuh duniamu lagi. Kau tahu aku juga tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkanmu hidup seorang diri, aku merindukanmu, Tae Hyung. Aku merindukan kehidupanku bersamamu._

 _Kau tahu, aku selalu melihatmu disini, di atas langit yang sempat kau benci itu. Aku melihatmu tak hidup dengan baik setelah kepergianku. Berapa kali kau makan? Kau semakin terlihat kurus dan aku sangat sedih melihatnya. Bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa kesehatan itu adalah yang terpenting?_

 _Jangan sering melamun, aku tidak kuat melihatnya. Makanlah sepotong cokelat atau apel di dalam kulkas, dan beberapa makanan lain yang bisa memenuhi perutmu. Pastikan kau makan itu meskipun kau menangis saat memakannya. Maka aku akan melengkapimu nanti, aku akan menemanimu hidup dengan baik di sini._

 _Taehyung, hiduplah dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu._

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai mememberontak ingin keluar, Jimin menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh Taehyung, dan mereka menangis bersama. Melupakan kertas yang tulisannya mulai menghilang dari sana.

Bayangan tubuh Jungkook muncul di dekat jendela, Jungkook memandang Jimin dan Taehyung dengan sedih. Lalu kemudian menghilang dan tak akan pernah muncul lagi.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Hyung_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tubuhmu kurus sekali Hyung, kau tidak pernah makan ya?"_

" _Enak saja kau, aku makan lima kali dalam sehari!"_

" _Lalu kenapa kau kurus sekali? Lihat, tubuhku saja kekar begini"_

" _Kurus-kurus begini kau mencintaiku 'kan?"_

" _Kata siapa? Percaya diri sekali sih"_

" _Ya! Jangan buat aku kesal!"_

" _Iya, iya, aku kan memang selalu mencintaimu Hyung. Makanlah dengan sering ya, kesehatan itu paling penting"_

" _Iya, bocah bawel!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

Terinspirasi dari lagun Eat−nya Zion.T, sorry kalu kagak jelas. Fic ini gue dedikasiin buat semua pembaca yang jarang makan. Guys, makan itu penting, sehat itu penting. Sekian.

Untuk review, waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan^^


End file.
